bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
VeggieTales Kids: The Complete Series (60 disc set)
On December 8, 2009, Lionsgate, Cookie Jar, and the Sesame Workshop released a package featuring all 10 DVD box sets of VeggieTales Kids. Each DVD set contains all 10 DVD sets with the original packaging. Disc 1 # Bob Wants Toys/The Case of the Missing Donut # Sharing Trouble/Bob's Bathtime Disc 2 # Ice Cream Madness/Come Back Larry # Naughty Larry/Bob Gets Books Disc 3 # Mean Mr. Nezzer/Bob Gets Bullied # A Greedy Berry/ Bob's Grandpa Visits Disc 4 # Bob's Christmas Cards/Naughty or Nice # Larry, You're Grounded/Bob's Bad Day Disc 5 # Dognapper/The Big Lie # Larry did it Bob did it/Time-Out Disc 6 # Mr. Nezzer's Bullying Club/No More Mr. Nice Guy # Locked In Detention/ Homework Crisis Disc 7 # Larry's Bad Grade/ Bob and Larry Cheat in Class # No Easter Candy/ Where Is the Bus # Larry the Troublemaker/Caught Red Handed Disc 8 # The stolen hat/The mystery of the cookie crook # Expelled/ Bob's Uncle visits Disc 9 # The ruined tea party/ Mr. Nezzer gets arrested # Mr. Lunt's cooking/ Larry's comic collection Disc 10 # Cat fight/Bob and Larry's Bee Sting # Stormy Weather/Sick Day Disc 11 # Rules are rules/No slacking allowed # Larry's tantrum/Archibald's doctor appointment Disc 12 # The tomato who couldn't walk/Emotion commotion # Larry goes swimming/Bob's skiing adventure Disc 13 # How Mr. Nezzer Stole Christmas (TV special) # The missing camera/Family Feud Disc 14 # Happy Valentines Day/Bob's Date # No TV for a week/computer trouble # Mother's Day Celebration/Choir class Disc 15 # The Big Math Test/Tuba or Not Tuba # The Fire Drill/No Smoking Disc 16 # Junior's Nightmare/ The Veggie Air Force # Mr. Nezzer, the Diabetic/ The Dog Chase Disc 17 # The Written Report/ Happy Birthday Larry # Laura's Assembly/ No recess today Disc 18 # Bob gets a cat/ Jailbreak # The Science Presentation/ Archibald's Halloween Disc 19 # Madame Blueberry's Cake/ Cookies and Ice Cream # Call the Cops/ Stealing is Wrong Disc 20 # The Blizzard/ Bob's Sing Along Show # The Christmas Concert/ Hanukkah Night Disc 21 # Saturday School/ The Mystery of the Missing Shoe # Teacher Trouble/ Held Back # The Last Straw/ The Stolen Bicycle Disc 22 # Escape from Prison/ Larry's Library Book # Bob's Anxiety/ Crime and Grounding Disc 23 # So Long Fluffy/ Flunked # Tomato Punched/ Grandpa George Returns Disc 24 # Grandpa George's Grandson/ Jack O' Lantern Crisis # A Very Kooky Halloween Disc 25 # Jason and Michelle's Visit/ The Wacky Rain and Snowstorm # No Business like Snow Business/ Tomato V.S Cucumber Disc 26 # Grandpa George's Backache/ Who Said That # Pa Grape and the Bad Sneeze/ Hooray for Bob Disc 27 # Larry's Bad Behavior/ No More Candy # Hide and Squish/ Cupcake Catastrophe Disc 28 # Turkeys and Pilgrims Beware/ The Unforgettable Science Quiz # The Bet/ Dog and Cat Mystery # Larry Gets Suspended/ Christmas Celebration Disc 29 # No Such Luck/ Silly Songs with Larry (episode) # Red Light, Green Light/ Larry's New Kitten Disc 30 # Mr. Nezzer's Naughty Trick/ Zucchini Criminal # Go Back to Jail Mr. Nezzer/ Bob's Interruption Disc 31 # Jimmy's Puppy/ Jerry's Television Obsession # Jerry's Halloween (TV special) Disc 32 # Madame Blueberry's Predicament/ The Bad Stomachache # Pancakes and Muffins/ Bob Gets the Flu Disc 33 # Hospitalized/ Mr. Squashy Loses His Cool # Bob and Larry's School Schedule/ Read Away Disc 34 # To the Principal's Office/ Bob and Larry's Computer # Santa Claus' Visit/ Candy Cane Catastrophe Disc 35 # Bob and Larry's Valantine's Day Special (TV special) # French Pea Lies/ Go to Your Room French Peas # The New Baby/ Questions and Answers Disc 36 # The Milk Mystery/ Junk Food V.S Healthy Food # Bob the Tomato's Missing Lunchbox/ Mr. Nezzer Gets Expelled Disc 37 # Fluffy Comes Back/ Unlock the door # Grandpa George Gets the Cold/ Grandpa George's Chest Ache Disc 38 # Grandpa George's Holiday Celebration (TV special) # The Stolen Bubbles/ House Arrest Disc 39 # Rumors Can Hurt/ Gone Too Soon # Grandpa George's Funeral,,, Or not/ Welcome Back Grandpa George Disc 40 # Mr. Nezzer's Detention Duration/ The Human Body Science Test. # The Absence of Mr. Squashy/ Choir Catastrophe Disc 41 # Phone Confiscation/ Archibald Tries Again # Potty Trained/ Please Share Larry Disc 42 # Week with Grandparents/ Healthfully Ever After # Bob's Allergy/ Peanut Awareness Disc 43 # Emphysema Awareness/ Football Flags # Pass Interference/ Automatic Disqualifications Disc 44 # The Great Ski Race/ Green is the New Black # Archibald's Vision Problem/ Bob's Black Eye Disc 45 # Bowling Madness/ Sorry, No School Today # Mr. Nezzer's Negative Attitude/ No Presents for Naughty Veggies Disc 46 # Mr. Squashy's Depression/ Mr. Jerrycone Is Back # Bob's Birthday/ Larry's Expulsion Disc 47 # Larry Sneaks to School/ Grounded Forever # What Is That Stench/ Promise Broken Disc 48 # Bob's Bad Manners/ Poisoning is Not a Laughing Matter # The Halloween Bandit/ Clown Chaos Disc 49 # Grandpa George Gets Heart Disease/ Get Well # Annie Gets the Gimmies/ Please be thankful Disc 50 # Larry's Hiccups/ It's Not Easy Being Red # Merry Christmas Grandpa George. Disc 51 #Bob and Larry's Football Team/Cruel and Unusual Punishment #The Firework Display/ No More Crazy Bus Larry Disc 52 #You Can't Handle the Truth/Actions Have Consequences #Nerves of Steal/Bob Gets Lost Disc 53 #The Missing Goldfish/ Stop Mr. Nezzer #The Missing Halloween Candy/ Bad Dog Disc 54 #Larry the Tattletale/ The Growing Apple Tree #Bob Gets A Job/ Kicked Out Disc 55 #Goodbye Mr. Singalot/ Bob and the case of the Wet Book #Reindeer and Snowman Abroad/ The Return of Bus Saw Louie Disc 56 # Eat your Green Beans Mr. Nezzer/ The Checkup # Jimmy and the Goldfish/ Bob and Larry's Talent Show Disc 57 # Bob Gets Stage Fright/ The Huge Language Arts Test # The Band Played On/ Go to Sleep Disc 58 # Carnival Fun/ The Stray Dog # Get Out Mr. Nezzer/ Grandpa George Goes Shopping Disc 59 # Ghosts and Goblins and Witches/ Sold Out # Bob's Thanksgiving (TV special) Disc 60 # The Eclipse/ The Winter Games # Christmas Shopping/ Too Much Candy Canes Trivia *Season 1 has the PBS Kids P Pals logo left intact, season 2 has the PBS Kids Dot running or Dash thinking PBS Kids logos, seasons 3 and 4 have the PBS Kids Dash Transformation (caveman, scuba diver, and robot) or Dot Transformation (tiger, octopus, and astronaut) logos, and season 5 onwards use the PBS Kids Fishbowl (with Dash looking into the fishbowl, turning into an orange fish, and then getting swallowed by a green fish named Dot) or Snowglobe (with Dash ice skating, and Dot holding a snowglobe, after being revealed he is inside a snowglobe) Category:DVD sets Category:Fanon Works